Roronoa Zoro
'Introduction' Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro is the swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, recognized as one of the three strongest members of the crew. He dreams of becoming the "World's Greatest Swordsman" which has grown to the "Universe's Greatest Swordsman" because of the war. He is currently a soldier in the 1st Division. 'Personality' Zoro usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. It would seem however, that this anger is the only emotion that Zoro often feels comfortable showing. Outside of situations where he feels confident in battle, he rarely smiles or laughs. In fact, his defeat at the hands ofMihawk and subsequent vow to Luffy is the only time since his friend Kuina passed that Zoro has been seen crying in the series. Even in moments that are particularly tough on the crew and would warrant sadness, Zoro chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. He has been shown to believe to a degree that these emotions can hinder his judgement as a swordsman: when Ohm asked him if he was out for revenge upon discovering Tony Tony Chopperwounded and unconscious, he replied that he doesn't like to fight for reasons like that. Despite this assertion, though, he cares deeply for his crewmates and wishes to protect them, telling Ohm that in spite of his preference for fighting without a motivation he can feel one coming on. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. It has been stated that he has a monstrous killing intent evident from the fact where he almost drew his sword on one of the World Nobles. Furthermore, it has also been stated that Zoro is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat; it has been mentioned that Zoro has killed before. Despite this, Zoro has a kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk his life for the sake of a little girl he did not know shortly after his introduction. When fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and use the dull side of his swords in order not to seriously injure them. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. While technically not a samurai, Zoro maintains Bushido to a certain degree (e.g. he consistently refuses to attack an adversary whose back is turned, the only exception being when his friends are in imminent danger of losing their lives in which Zoro would strike the attacker from behind, and Zoro himself considers a scar on the back to be a swordsman's greatest shame). Whether he agrees with them or not, he will stand by Luffy's decisions, stepping in only to point out the seriousness of a situation where it has been overlooked by his crewmates. Zoro has been absurdly reckless in the face of major battles, often at the cost of his own well-being. Many times, he has suffered injuries which would kill a normal person and muscled through them through sheer willpower, such as when he was given his gaping scar, which he allowed to be inflicted on himself deliberately. Another example of this was his battle with Jinpachi, in which despite struggling to keep up with the shinobi's Exploding Blade Jutsu he refused to use anything beyond One Sword Style, claiming that using anything more than that would be cruel. A running gag throughout the series is that while he is very perceptive during battle (as well as out), his sense of direction is extremely poor, to the point of getting lost on a straight path. This often results in Zoro not understanding directions. This has resulted in Sakura Haruno putting Zoro on a leash in between battles, so the swordsman won't wander off. Zoro is very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as a swordsman and as "The Pirate Hunter", starting with his 60,000,000 bounty which has quintupled since then. However, in spite of his personal pride and self-respect, Zoro has shown to be willing to lower himself to the ground in complete humility for the sake of his friends, as was seen when he begged Bartholomew Kuma to spare Luffy's life in exchange for his own (Zoro's). And then again when he shamelessly bowed before Dracule Mihawk, begging the Shichibukai who is his enemy, to train him in the ways of the sword. While the crew sails from one island to another, he normally spends time lifting weights or napping, only to be regularly awakened in a rather violent way by Nami, Sanji, or (accidentally) Luffy. He also likes to drink alcohol (sake), almost to the degree that Luffy loves meat, and Nami loves money. Also like Nami, he has an inhumanly-high tolerance for alcohol. On top of this, Zoro loathes being deprived of alcohol, evident when Mihawk imposed temperance on him until he mastered coating his swords inHaki as an incentive. He cares greatly for his swords and often holds them close while napping and was considerably upset when his Yubashiri was destroyed. This love for his swords allowed him to relate to Kagura and talk sense into her when her sword Archenemy was destroyed in battle, ultimately allowing Kagura to move forward and regain her pride as a swordsman. 'History (One Piece Manga)' Zoro as a child trained in Shimotsuki Village's Dojo. Zoro stated in the Baratie, that, "Once he decided that he would become an invincible swordsman, he left his life behind. Even as a child Zoro was a strong swordsman and was able to defeat most adults. However he could not defeat the Dojo's master's Daughter Kunia.After their 2000th fight (and Kuina's 2000th victory) Zoro challenged her in private for one more match - with real swords. Although he improved he still couldn't defeat her and after cry in frustration. He told his dream of one day to become the world's greatest swordsman. Hearing this, Kuina confided in Zoro, telling him that she shared the same dream but knew she could never attain it - her father had told her that girls could never be true sword masters, and that her fighting potential would decrease as her body matured. Zoro scoffed at this telling that he would defeat because he became more skilled than her and It would have nothing to do with her being girl. Kunia was touched by this and two promised that one would become the world's greatest swordsman. The next day, Kuina suffered a fatal fall down the stairs of her dojo (to get a sharpening stone for her sword, something she would not have needed if she and Zoro had not fought with real swords), much to Zoro's anger and disappointment. Realizing that she would never have a chance to fulfill her dream. Realizing that she would never have a chance to fulfill her dream, Zoro took it upon himself, asking his sensei, Koshiro, for her sword, Wado Ichimonji, and began working to develop his signature Santoryu, holding his own two swords in each hand, and Kuina's clenched between his teeth. Eventually Zoro learned of Dracule Mihawk the current holder of the tittle world's Greatest Swordsman and set ot to sea, searching for him in order to challenge him to a duel. However, he lost his way, and could not find his way back home. In order to survive on his own, he took on bounties to pay for living expenses. He quickly built a famous reputation for himself as a "Pirate Hunter" in East Blue. and even in Grand Line as Baroque Works had heard about him he was even considered the greatest swordsman of East Blue, after which he met the two bounty hunters, Johnny and Yosaku. At some point he was approached by Mr. 7 a number Agent of Baroque Works who offered him a postion as a numbered Agent in the organization. He said he would only join on the condition he was made their leader. They refused and Mr.7 foolishly tried to kill him. Only to be kill by Zoro himself in self defense. One day Zoro ended in Shell's Town were he met the spoiled son of Marine Lieutenant Morgon, Helmeppo who was terrorizing the citizens with his pet wolf. At one point it tried to attack a little girl called Rika on which Zoro saved her b killing it. It is presumed that Helmeppo told Zoro to agree to be tied to a pole for a month to gain amnesty which would preserve his reputation in Marine's eyes. On the 9th day of his restraint a boy called Monkey D. Luffy and Coby a boy who wanted to join the Marines. Luffy having heard about the Bounty Hunter's reputation decided he wanted to join his crew as his first crew mate and witnessed Rika trying to feed him some rice balls which Zoro refused, most likely to avoid the girl being caught as there was a sign forbidding anyone to aid Zoro. The food ended up being stomped badly by Helmeppo because it was sweet while rice ball is supposed to be salty. Luffy asked Zoro to join him but he flatly refused to become a pirate. He then asked Luffy to feed him the dirtied rice balls as well as telling Rika that the food was delicious, revealing his kindness. Later in town, Rika explained to Luffy and Koby the reason for Zoro's capture, which only reinforced Luffy's decision to have him as his crewman. When Helmeppo stated that he would execute Zoro in three days time, Luffy angrily punched him for breaking his promise, which send Helmeppo scurrying to his father, seeking revenge. While Luffy went to get his swords. Koby explained the situation to him while untying on which Morgans and his son appeared with the firing squad. However Luffy arrived just in time to save him, Refusing to die, Zoro accepted Luffy's invitation and revealed his unique fighting style. He also revealed his dream of becoming the best swordsman in the world, which Luffy supported, believing that the Pirate King should have the best in his crew. 'Five World War Prologue' Summit Invasion Arc Post-Invasion Arc 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign) ' 'Worth Woodsea Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Anemones Plains Arc 'Nirvana Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Alliance' 'Acts Of Order' 'Monkey D. Luffy' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Zoro was one of the few people in the 1st Division that he seemed to hang around with often. On which they mostly sparred with each during the spare time. After Ichigo and Naruto defeated Bartholomew Kuma he was stunned at the display of power he showed. He considers him rival and thus vows to defeat him someday, despite this the two seem to have similarities in terms of being annoyed with certain people which they have both noted finding Sanji annoying. Though this does not mean they don't annoyed with each other as Zoro threatened Ichigo after he laughed he was tied up like by Sakura. '1st Division' 'Sanji' 'Brook' 'Kagura Mikazuchi' The two share an odd but friendly relationship. Kagura first interacted with Zoro towards the end of the Worth Woodsea Arc, after breaking her sword Archenemy. Zoro encouraged Kagura to move forward in spite of what she believed to be the loss of her "pride." Kagura was grateful for this and entrusted Zoro with the remains of her sword, wanting them watched over until she proved herself worthy of wielding it again. The two later teamed up to fight Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare in the Anemones Plains Arc. Here, Kagura has shown that she is capable of breaking out of her stoic demeanor around Zoro, showcasing uncharacteristic annoyance around him. This is shown when she discovers Zoro was holding back against Jinpachi, because Jinpachi wasn't strong enough for him. Zoro also expressed interest in fighting her one day. 'Sakura Haruno' Though Zoro respects her medical skills he finds her annoying. As he was angered she tied a rope to his wrist to stop getting him wandering off. He also not above showing off his anger towards as well after she hit him. 'Gildarts Clive' 'Milliana' [[Erza Scarlet|'Erza Scarlet']] Though the two have not been seen interacting yet. Zoro appears to respect her fighting skills and vice versa. He also considers her near or around as strength as himself and Kenpechi. Coalition Ezel Jinpachi Munashi 'Powers and Abilities' A talented young swordsman, Zoro is an incredibly powerful fighter who has earned a bounty of 320,000,000 for his exploits. He has defeated several powerful fighters even before the war, the most recent being Pica, an Executive Officer of the infamous Donquixote Pirates. Zoro is still achieving great feats even in the war. Such feats include defeating Ezel, a powerful demon from the Tartaros Guild and Jinpachi Munashi, a member of the Hidden Mist Village's famed Seven Ninja Swordsmen, who had been a part of the most powerful generation. Such feats are even more amazing when Zoro even openly admitted that he was holding back on both occasions. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: As one of the "Monster Trio" of the Straw Hat Pirates, along with Luffy and Sanji, Zoro has immense feats of physical strength. Even when he was starting out as a pirate, he had impressive feats of strength. In Alabasta, he was strong enough to lift a large section of a sliced-up building. During the invasion of Enies Lobby, he was strong enough to clash blades with Kaku in his giraffe mode (note that in his base form he's over 200x stronger than the average Marine Soldier). After two years of intense training under Dracule Mihawk, his physical strength has increased to even higher levels. During the reunion with the other Straw Hat Pirates at Sabaody, he was strong enough to defeat a Pacifista in one blow, cutting through the cyborg's harder-than steel frame. Zoro augments his physical strength into his sword fighting, often relying on powerful close quarters blows or utilizing flying air blades for long distance attacks. During the Dressrosa Arc, he was strong enough to deliver flying slashes powerful enough to cut Pica's stone-golem, a mountain sized statue. During his spar with Ichigo, one of his slashes was powerful enough to counter Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō, which resulted in a shock wave powerful enough to knock away any viewers. Incredible Endurance: Immense Durability: Incredible Reflexes: Fighting Style Master Swordsman : Zoro is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use one, two, and three swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery, he refers this style as Three Sword Style. While he is able to use both hands as well as his mouth in sword combat, Zoro seems to be predominantly left-handed. He keeps all three of his swords sheathed next to his right hip, an indication of being left-handed as it would be easier to pull a sword out from that side with a left hand. Also, when using one sword in combat, Zoro is usually seen using his left hand to wield the sword. His One Sword Style techniques have nearly always been executed with his left hand. His skills with swords have allowed him to take on some of the most skilled sword fighters in the Pirate World, and during the events of the Five Worlds War series he's managed to hold his own with otherworldly fighters. He managed to hold his own with Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the Acts of Order and a skilled swordsman in his own right, in a spar. During the Worth Woodsea Arc, he managed to effortlessly dispatch Ezel, an Etherious of Tartaros, using One Sword Style. During the Anemones Plains Arc, he managed to defeat''' Jinpachi Munashi, one of the original Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, using '''Two Sword Style, even noting that the Shinobi's skill with a blade was nothing special. One Sword Style Techniques: * One Style: 360 Caliber Phoenix: * Dancing Bird: * Moon Dragon: Two Sword Style Techniques: * Great Hawk Wave: * Great Rhino Rampage: * Two Sword Style: Nigeki Flash: * Two Sword Style Sword Draw Black Rashōmon: * Two Sword Style Hawk Tidal Wave: * Two Sword Style Victory Road: * Two Sword Style Secret Technique: Twice Enlightened: Three Sword Style Techniques: Weapons During his adventures, Zoro has acquired many swords. The three he currently uses are: # Meito; Wado Ichimonji (formerly belonged to Kuina) # Sandai Kitetsu (formerly belonged to Ippon-Matsu) # Meito; Shusui (formerly belonged to Ryuma) After the time-skip Shusui appears to be his "go-to" sword, as it tends to be his choice when he uses Ittoryu. He often wields Shusui with his right hand, the Sandai Kitetsu with his left, and the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth. 'Trivia' * Zoro's Japanese VA is Kazuya Nakai, who also voices Pierre, Charlotte Nusstorte in One Piece and Kazuma in Naruto. * Zoro's English VA is Christopher Sabat, who also voices Elfman Strauss in Fairy Tail and Toshinori Yagi in My Hero Academia and Arthur Watts in Rwby. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Haki Users Category:Monster Trio Category:Swordsmen Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Student Category:2nd Fleet Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Pirate World